


let me carve in you a place to stay.

by lolitalynne



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dry Orgasm, Frank is a slut, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, You can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitalynne/pseuds/lolitalynne
Summary: His foster family had been disturbed by his interest in horror movies and maybe they had a right to be considering the fact he was fucking something straight out of a Lovecraftian novel.





	let me carve in you a place to stay.

He had never considered the possibility that some kind of feral creature would join them in this strange world of theirs. The Entity was always throwing cogs into their well-oiled machine and this newest addition served to be a bother for survivors and killers alike. The other killers didn’t know how to handle the gangly beast and many were quick to steer clear of it. Frank, however, had been more than excited to try and figure this creature out. Contrary to what the other killers thought, it did have a sentient, human-like quality. It thought and it felt, just not on the same level as them. Its desires were a bit more primal and basic, but Frank could empathize with that. None of the others had been willing to engage the monster for fear of what it could possibly do to them—many didn’t like the bulbous head that opened up into a flowered maw full of teeth. Frank, who lacked most appropriate fear responses, had immediately taken an interest and initiated contact. Suffice it to say, he’d died almost immediately, slashed and then bitten by an untamed creature from another dimension. However, much like those days he followed Michael around and was stabbed for the effort, he did not back down.  
  
He was ultimately rewarded with The Entity’s favor and the Demogorgon’s acceptance.  
  
Frank became something like the creature’s caretaker, the only other killer it would engage and listen to. He wouldn’t say he tamed the wild beast, more so it was like a cat; it allowed him to get close and gave him the luxury of its attention. Amazingly, the Demogorgon grew to be just as interested in Frank as he was in it. The other members of the Legion were less than thrilled with this new pet Frank had brought them on more than one occasion. It was different from when Ghost Face came to play, silently asking for Frank so that they might run around and harass Michael together. He’s fairly certain that the Demogorgon made Susie nervous, and Joey liked to keep his distance. Julie showed her disgust pretty openly but that was certainly not going to stop Frank. It had been two weeks now since the Demogorgon had joined them and gave Frank permission to do as he pleased. It had been a few days since he’d gotten to experience a decidedly different side of the monster from the Upside Down.  
  
It had started by accident and Frank assumes the creature must trust him implicitly if it was showing off something as vulnerable as its mating habits. Honestly, he hadn’t even stopped to think about how it might propagate its species or how it would work, but he’d gotten a personal ticket to the show. Truthfully, it wasn’t even much of a show the first time, but it had been unexpected and somewhat unwanted at first. Frank had plenty of sexual experience prior to meeting the Legion, but fucking a literal monster had never been something he considered—it wasn’t a fetish he’d had before. When the Demogorgon had curled up to him that first time, purring out those gurgling noises, he hadn’t thought anything of it. Not until something had pressed against his back and long fingers were deftly sliding over his sides. The first time had been a shock to his system but there had been something so terribly addicting about it. Frank was utterly powerless to resist the morbid allure.

He could have, he could easily have fought back; he likely wouldn’t have won but death was never an end here and it wouldn’t have been the first time one of the other killers had ripped him to pieces—Michael did it pretty much on the daily. So, while it had been awkward and almost uncomfortable, he saw it through to the end and wound up liking it along the way. Not to mention, this was something all for him. The Demogorgon didn’t cling to anyone else like it did him, it was wild and untamable but it _liked_ him. Whatever it was that Frank had, the creature wanted it, and that was more than enough for him. He got a fearsome companion that would actually protect him if need be and the Demogorgon got, well, it got Frank. It got the cat and mouse game, it got to feast on survivors, and after all was said and done it got a warm, willing body to sink its cock into whenever it wanted.

That had been the most fascinating thing to Frank, more so than the fact the creature could fuck to begin with. He had figured out that the Demogorgon had powerful bone structure and two layers of skin. The first lay underneath the second, hard and tough, while the outer layer was spongy and sometimes slick with whatever remnants of its world remained after it traversed its portals. It was, however, slender and bony in places, and he’d assumed there had been nowhere to hide any kind of reproductive organs. He had been wrong of course and when he watched the strange looking cock slip from between hidden folds between the beast’s legs he had almost choked. There was absolutely nothing he knew that could compare, no mixture of animals could really fit the bill. It had a thick bulb at the base that tapered off and flared again slightly at the tip. He had been dubious about even trying to take something that looked so massive—after all the Demogorgon towered over most of the other killers, quite possibly reaching nine feet—but fuck if his mouth hadn’t watered at the thought. Unfortunately, the beast wasn’t so into preparation or aftercare, so that was something he had to teach it.

Thankfully, it was a quick learner. After that first encounter that had left him sore and almost sick to his stomach, he had decided that he’d do something about its bedside manner. It had picked up on his discomfort and his tutoring almost immediately and now, when it wanted something, all it did was ask in its own non-verbal manner. It had approached him today after a trial that seemed to have gone awry, if the blood upon the creature was any indication. In a way, it had seemed angry as it stood its full height and hissed while it walked, warding any other killer away. All their landscapes connected and it had come all the way from Hawkins through to Mount Ormond. It had seen Frank as he made his own way back to the resort, and gave pause before dropping to all fours and crawling towards him.  
  
He can’t say no when it asks so sweetly, approaching him in as non-threatening a manner as it could manage. Its plant-like head tilts towards him and if it had eyes, Frank thinks it might have been huge and adorably pleading. He knows how fucked up he is for thinking such a thing is cute, but Frank has never boasted he has any sense of self-preservation. It had learned what Frank liked and what he didn’t, and while it couldn’t do some of the things a human could, it made up for it in eagerness. Fiercely intelligent, it seeks out praise and always pays close attention to Frank’s reactions. It has learned to pick things out, to seek Frank’s pulse, monitor his breathing, and the beating of his heart, all to figure out just how he’s feeling. Frank is thankful that it didn’t take more than he was willing to give, but he could take a lot, so he usually lets the beast do whatever pleases it. It’s not like he doesn’t get anything out of it.  
  
Frank wonders if anyone has ever treated it like this; not as something precious or gentle, but as something smart. Something more than just a machine or a pet. Maybe that’s why it chose Frank. He gives it the signal it wants by sliding out of his jacket, throwing his mask off to the side. It has met him in Ormond, has come to the Legion’s home turf, because it wanted something he could provide. They stay away from the resort and the others inside, even though they know exactly what Frank was going to be doing out in the faraway shack with the monster that made them all nervous. What they didn’t know was that it understood more than it appeared to. Frank can speak to it and the creature listens; it has feelings of its own. He doesn’t think he’ll get them to understand, but at least they’re not judging him for it. The other killers might be, but their opinions didn’t mean anything to him.

The Demogorgon chortles, moving into him slowly, sitting back on its strong legs. Even like this it’s still taller than Frank and his meager five foot ten. It has to dip its head, petals opening to reveal soft red and fine little spines, and Frank stands very still. Moving forward, the Demogorgon closes them slightly around Frank’s head and then something long and wet slithers out to lap at his jaw. Had Frank been anyone else, he surely wouldn’t have let the creature this close to him, knowing that this was how it murdered survivors when it got bored with hooking them. However, its mouth held more than just teeth and from the depths behind them lay its tongue. It rarely ever used it, had no real need, but it did need to eat sometimes. What did it eat? Frank didn’t want to ask, but it had realized Frank used his own tongue to great effect and had taken to doing the same without being taught. Sometimes it mimicked things Frank had done for it and other times it just took the time to curiously explore.  
  
Long and almost tentacle-like in nature, that tongue snakes along his neck and upwards until it finds his mouth. Frank makes a noise as he parts his lips and gives it access. The Demogorgon provides a rather crude imitation of a kiss, the slender tip of its tongue flicking at his own and over his tongue ring. It tests its luck, appendage gliding deeper into his mouth, and Frank jolts, hands shooting out to push against the Demogorgon’s shoulders. He shuts his eyes tightly and feels something sweet sticking to the back of his throat following the retracting tongue. While he doesn’t like the choking feeling, he loves what the other’s saliva does to him. Perhaps it’s meant to be paralytic, maybe an anesthetic so it can devour its immobilized prey like a spider, but whatever it is the Demogorgon never releases enough to do anything but get him heated. A pleasant warmth spreads over him and makes his stomach drop; it makes him _want_ it.

"You wanna do it for me this time or should I?" he asks, voice thick and a bit raspy. He knows it understands him and it makes a sound as though its considering it. The petals close and it reels back, sharpened claws just lightly plucking at his belt. Frank gives a breathless laugh and nods, unbuckling and undoing his pants. Its learned so much about human anatomy, about sex with humans in general, that it’s almost startling. This is an apex predator and it can learn something like this in just a few days time; it was terrifying. He’s reminded of Alien, remembers watching that when he was just barely twelve years old and being more fascinated than scared. His foster family had been disturbed by his interest in horror movies and maybe they had a right to be considering the fact he was fucking something straight out of a Lovecraftian novel.

It moves to reach for him and Frank lets it. Unlike how it hoists survivors onto its shoulder, it takes some care when lifting him up and onto a rock. He is now level with the crouching beast’s head and so he shuffles out of his pants in silent invitation. It doesn’t always do this for him, usually allows Frank to get himself ready for its intimidating cock, but he wonders if it does it because it likes to see him squirm. Mouth opened again, it lets its tongue lick out, trailing along his inner thighs and between his legs. Frank props himself up to watch; not that he doesn’t trust it, but because he’s curious at what it will do at any given moment. Suddenly the beast grabs his hips and lifts him up, sliding both arms underneath to prop the other killer up. It’s careful with the way it closes around Frank’s lower half, little spines just barely brushing fragile skin and Frank shivers. Its tongue squirms, leaves a sticky trail until it presses, teasingly, at Frank’s entrance. Bandaged hands ball into fists as the tapered tip wriggles its way inside him, coating him in a natural lubricant that has that same slight numbing, aphrodisiac effect.

The creature has no eyes but Frank can feel its gaze regardless. He bites his lip as it hesitates, snake-like tongue sitting inside him, unmoving. The killer sucks in a breath and reaches out to lightly pat the textured skin. The Demogorgon makes a low, rumbling sound and pushes in closer. It’s still waiting for something and Frank licks his lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry, "Yeah, go ahead."

A growl rips itself from the Demogorgon’s chest and it wastes no time. With permission granted, it pushes its tongue even deeper and Frank can feel the thin tip giving way for a thicker base. It has amazing control of the muscle, which it demonstrates by curling inside him, scraping along his walls until it doubles on itself. It’s stretching him and thrusting at the same time, slicking him up with a saliva that makes him burn. His body is itching for it. Frank drops down onto the rock and throws his arms over his face as he whines and undulates. His face is hot, abdomen clenching; he wants it, wants the creature’s dick more than he wants its tongue. He knows it’ll hurt unless he lets this happen. A bit of pain has never bothered him before but the Demogorgon’s cock could easily rip him apart if he wasn’t careful. This was a necessity, but fuck if he wasn’t feeling impatient.  
  
It’s something the Demogorgon seems to sense, which it responds to by fucking him harder with its tongue. It seeks to find the right angle, gagues Frank’s reactions and listens to his heartbeat. A quickened pace, panted breaths, and soft moans signal that its found it. The killer jerks in the creature’s grasp, hands whipping out to try and stop it from what it was doing. It hasn’t even touched his cock and he feels a tingling at the base of his spine. All at once his body shakes, legs suddenly tightening as much as they could given the massive head between them. He doesn’t really know what this is that happens to him, just knows that he goes through the motions of an orgasm without the same payout. He doesn’t feel relieved afterwards but he gets the rush. The thrusting tongue hasn’t stopped and Frank whines, patting the parted petals in an attempt to get it to ease off. A bit dazed, he manages to sit back up, legs still trembling and body still craving more than this.

"Hey," he murmurs, running his hand along the Demogorgon’s head. "Let me see it."  
  
There’s a moment where he doesn’t know if he’s going to get that luxury, or if the creature even understands him, but then it’s reeling back, tongue following. Frank grimaces at the loss and the stickiness it leaves behind. Blue eyes drift downwards as the beast stands its full height. His pulse jumps when he looks between its legs. He’s amazed that he can even take the Demogorgon’s cock; he can’t begin guess how big it is. He’s not going to try. Instead, he sits up and slides to his feet, wasting no time in getting his hands on it. The monster hisses, settling both clawed hands on the rock, bending over Frank in a way that should have been uncomfortable. Frank just looks up at it. He’s a bit upset that there are no facial expressions to illustrate what it was feeling, but the noises and body language were oftentimes more than enough.  
  
He uses both hands, stroking the creature’s cock slow and steady, from base to tip. Ridges and bumps line the entire length and he knows the larger portion at the bottom to be something like a plug, meant to swell and keep it locked inside its partner while it empties itself to ensure its cum gets to its destination. He’d heard dogs were the same way but, well, Frank’s never fucked a dog. Funny how he drew a fierce line when it came to bestiality but he’ll fuck a literal monster. Priorities. Another sound gurgles from above him when he dips a bit so that he can lap at the clear fluid that leaks from the tip. It’s sweet, just like the saliva that coated his throat earlier and that sits inside him now. 

All at once the Demogorgon has decided its had enough. It grabs Frank’s hips and hoists him up against the rock again, grounding itself and spreading its legs to be more at the other killer’s level. It ruts against him for a moment, sliding its massive cock along Frank’s stomach. He parts his lips, breath hitching in anticipation as its cock slides against him. The Demogorgon’s head drops, which makes Frank wonder if it really has eyes somewhere, but it makes no move to sheath itself inside him yet. So he reaches out to direct it where to go, pushing the thick length into place. Frank moves so that his legs hook over slender arms and the Demogorgon slinks in that much closer, bending him in half. He’s thankful now that he’s so flexible. He guides the tip of its cock into place and the Demogorgon gets the hint. Heavy footfalls as it shuffles around and then finally breaches him.

Frank can take the first inch or two with no trouble, especially since its tongue warmed him up already. However, as inch by inch sinks deeper, he can feel every detail of the cock against his insides and the way it stretches him impossibly wide. It feels like it’s pushing his organs aside, making room for something that was surely too large to be there in the first place. He wonders if the Entity has made this possible; there’s no way it should have been. He forgets to breathe for a long moment and when his lungs scream he sucks in a heaving breath. It causes the Demogorgon to flick its head back up, stilling. It’s strangely endearing. However, when he gives no indication of protest, it continues. Frank is sweating now, uncomfortable until the Demogorgon stops. There will be a few inches left but that’s for later, when its about to cum it’ll force the rest inside him. By then he’ll be used to it and it’ll be easier.

"S-stay still," he manages, voice strained with effort. A low grumble that sounds a bit indignant huffs around him but the Demogorgon does listen. It sits for a long moment, barely moving save for the twitch of muscles in its arms and legs alike. Frank knows it wants to. Its broad chest rises and falls, feet shuffling to adjust the angle in preparation. Time slows down while they wait and the Demogorgon is getting impatient with him. Just a few more seconds. There’s a growl, something dark and threatening; he’s not ready yet, but he doesn’t want to push his luck. Frank swallows past the unease and takes a deep breath. "Slow. Start slow, can you do that?"  
  
It seems exasperated with him but mumbles as it leans down over him. Frank braces himself as the Demogorgon slides almost its full length from him and rocks back inside. His body shakes, a moan torn from his throat while he watches it disappear into him. His arms are over his face again, back arching while the creature fucks him. He’s so full he swears he can feel it in his stomach, grinding impossibly deep on each inward stroke. It has started slow, just nice and even thrusts into his much smaller body as it doubles him over—that’s what makes it feel more intense, he thinks. All he can do is lay there and take it, doesn’t have much of a choice when this creature is so much stronger than he is. At its core, it is a wild animal, and Frank respects that. Maybe that’s part of the appeal? Knowing that he’s absolutely helpless at a time like this with a nine foot killing machine practically using him like a sex toy.  
  
He shouldn’t be as turned on by the idea as he is. 

Without permission, the Demogorgon hisses and snaps its hips harder, making Frank’s eyes water. He can’t say it hurts, only that it feels like it’s too much all at once. Then again, it always felt like this and likely always would. This was just the start, no less, he knows how overwhelming it’s going to be when the Demogorgon really gets going. Still, it has power behind its body and it’s using it now. The pace is still relatively slow but the beast angles and slams into him hard enough to make him see stars, rattling moans punched from his lungs. He likes it, that’s the fucked up thing. Drool drips from the creature’s partially opened mouth and onto the rock beside his head. He remembers he hasn’t taken his shirt off and he struggles to do that before it gets too messy and unwearable. The Demogorgon grinds into him once it’s fully inside, taking its claws and promptly splitting the seams of his shirt. Frank makes an angry noise and goes to berate the creature but finds the words catch in his throat the second he tries.  
  
The noise the creature makes sounds suspiciously like a bubbling laugh. Frank clucks his tongue and lays back against the rock, slightly glaring at the massive being. He’s warm all over, cheeks heated and likely flushed scarlet, and the Demogorgon actually bends a long claw and runs it over his skin. He doesn’t know what it’s planning or if this was an attempt at some kind of human emotion, but he tilts his head and lightly nips at it. Frank is rewarded with those thrusts again which send him skittering up the rock as well as a tongue that laves against his neck. It travels upwards to his mouth, careful this time not to go too far. He moans, long and loud, trying to find something to hold onto but coming up with nothing, just rock scraping under his nails. It’s found the right spot inside him, is now dragging along it with the ridged head of it’s cock, and he’s trembling with need.  
  
Frank feels tight, like a rubber band about to snap, but he can’t do it without touching himself. The second he tries, the Demogorgon stops him, taking one hand and then the other and pinning them down. He moans weakly, writhing to try and get the killer to release him. It doesn’t, of course, and continues the steady onslaught that has him gasping. Frank doesn’t know if it realizes what it’s doing to him or where it’s hitting every time but he thinks his reactions are spurring it on. That much he can’t help, not when he’s losing his mind. He can only focus on the sharp feeling of pleasure that holds him hostage and doesn’t let him find total release yet. Suddenly there’s another rush of that euphoric high from before, his body shuddering and tightening around the cock inside him. The Demogorgon makes that whining screech and stops while Frank shakes and whimpers in its hold. Frank thinks its body language reads that it’s pleased with itself, but he can’t be sure.

It allows him to rest for a few seconds, catching his breath from yet another half-orgasm that does nothing but keeps him on edge. Finally it slides from him and Frank grimaces hard—from stuffed full to completely empty, it almost hurts. He’d beg for it if he didn’t know that he’d be getting it back in a heartbeat, all he has to do is let the creature lead. It hasn’t disappointed him yet and Frank doesn’t think it’s going to start now. So he looks up at it with hazy eyes, mouth wet and lips red from where he’s been biting them, and finds himself scooped into the killer’s arms. His back hits the ground when the Demogorgon drops to its knees and he barely registers that it’s cold, too fevered from arousal. One hand flips him over onto his stomach and then both raise him to his knees, so Frank braces his hands on the ground.  
  
There is no preamble before the Demogorgon thrusts back into him and keens. Frank’s fingers dig into snow and frozen dirt as he cries out, arms and legs trembling. He doesn’t have to bear the other’s weight, it always keeps itself perched on powerful limbs, but this gives it the freedom to ruin him. Frank almost expects it to start out slow like before, but he hasn’t said anything, so the creature does what it wants. The pace it sets is punishing, fast and deep, and Frank can barely breathe. The Demogorgon snarls while Frank cries; he doesn’t know if he’s saying anything or if it makes any sense if he is, but the beast isn’t going to hear him anyway. It’s chasing its orgasm now, has given into some primal need to breed. He, however, is not another Demogorgon, and it gets to be overwhelming almost too quickly. He still won’t say it hurts, even if it absolutely should, but he will be sore for quite a while. It’s a good sore, he supposes. 

With each thrust, Frank is losing the energy to stay upright, his hands slipping on the snow melting underneath them and he almost loses his balance entirely. He drops to his elbows and angles his hips, thrusting back against the creature when it forces him forward. It seems pleased by this, opening the petals of its head to snake its tongue out again. Lapping at the other killer’s tongue, the Demogorgon’s saliva mixes with his own, dripping into the dirt beneath them. He’s losing his voice and all the noises he makes are starting to sound wrecked, all rasps and sharpness. He’s so close, wants to cum so badly, but he can’t risk falling on his face to jerk himself off; the growl he makes is frustrated. He can’t expect the Demogorgon to know what he needs, not right now anyway. That’s the only trouble with fucking a monster that didn’t speak, he couldn’t tell it he wanted to cum. Well, he could, but he isn’t sure it would be able to do it.

The Demogorgon’s movements are frenzied and erratic now. It tries to wedge itself deeper into his pliant body on each powerful stroke, grinding when it just barely gets the slightly swelling bulb to catch. Frank grits his teeth and bows his back, forehead touching the ground as his shoulders bunch. Slowly, it manages to sink inside, at least three more inches on top of however many are already filling him up. Frank pants hard, near hyperventilating, as he gets only a few seconds to adjust to this new sensation. It continues to rock into him but now its hips are touching his backside and it can’t continue to fuck him like it was. But that doesn’t stop it from trying, pulling back enough to where the swollen bulb moves inside him, and Frank is shaking all over. It’s so _good_, hot and hard and massive, his body stretched tight around the best cock he’s ever had. When the Demogorgon starts growling, head pieces cracking open all the way, Frank braces himself as best he can.

It cums in waves, which is only mildly unsettling because they’re all different. It widens its stance and digs claws into the ground, making those watery gurgling noises. The first pulse hits him hard and Frank is tensing, whining and shaking his head. Hot, that’s all he can think, the creature’s cum is hot as it starts to fill him. He doesn’t know how it fits, doesn’t know where it goes, but it’s pooling somewhere. His thighs are shaking but he subconsciously raises up to accept more of it, which the Demogorgon seems pleased with, so it rewards him with a half-thrust—as much as it’s pulsing cock can allow—and Frank finally manages to slide his arm between his legs. He gasps breathlessly, stroking himself just as the creature starts to bear down on him.  
  
The second wave is the one that pushes him to his limits and then over the edge. The Demogorgon buries itself inside him fully, tensing up, one clawed hand grabbing the other killer’s stomach and dragging him up and into its chest. Sitting back on its haunches, it holds him tight as it cums as deep inside him as it possibly can, a deafening roar that can be heard throughout all of Ormond follows. Frank seizes a second later, entire body doubling over as he chases his own release with a choked, broken series of cries. His legs close instinctively, body bending forward and over the creature’s hand on his stomach as he cums, tightening all around the length inside him. He has tears spilling down his cheeks, body wracked with sobs that make his breath hitch and chest ache. 

He loves it. He loves this oversensitive, fucked out feeling. Frank is reveling in it when the final wave has the Demogorgon almost doing the same, leaning over and tipping them both down. He wonders if this was actually how they mated or if this was something it’d learned in the time it’d been fucking Frank. Something more human and intimate. Maybe it just knew Frank was a delicate thing that needed something like this after how intense and almost brutal their mating was. He isn’t sure, doesn’t really care to figure it out, and it wasn’t like he could ask the beast either. Instead, he rides it out, whimpering and whining as the creature rocks them together, every part of his body oversensitive and tired.  
  
The Demogorgon abruptly pushes on his stomach and he jolts; he feels both the cock and the cum inside him, a hard pressure that he tries to squirm away from. Frank moans in protest, his fingers scrambling to try and make it let go. It stops pressing eventually, relieving that too full feeling. Once more it snakes its tongue out to lap at his skin, picking up sweat and tears in the process, delving into his own mouth briefly. Frank doesn’t have the energy to tell it not to and their crude imitation of a kiss is slow and lazy. Shockingly enough, it seeks out Frank’s hand, covered in his own cum, and swipes over to collect it. It has odd habits, some more sentient and human-like than others, but it all culminates in a strage sort of being. It doesn’t fit into this world, that’s for sure, but it seems happy to be here sometimes.

They sit like that for what feels like hours until the Demogorgon pries itself free. It’s careful in the way it lifts Frank up and off, cognizent of his lack of energy. He shivers at the steady drip of cum down his legs when the creature sets him upright; it has an uncanny sense of aftercare. It cleans him free with its mouth, unaffected by the fact it’s happily lapping up its own cum. Frank can barely stand. When its tongue prods at his entrance, he has to try and push it away so that it doesn’t try and breach him again. He’s sated, but sore, and doesn’t think he’d be able to handle more today—he couldn’t really fight it if the beast tried. Thankfully, the Demogorgon seems to understand that and it withdraws, clamoring to its full height again. Frank needs a shower and to sleep for a while, but he has to find his clothes and get himself fixed back up. He tries to move but his knees buckle; the other killer is there to catch him.  
  
He grabs his pants from the snow and tugs them back on with some difficulty. Obviously he wouldn’t trust the Demogorgon not to shred it like he did his shirt. Leaving the buckle undone, he makes a face at the sticky feeling now soaking through his clothes from the remnants of cum the other killer couldn’t get. His jacket comes last, pulled on and zipped up all the way. His legs still feel like rubber, he doesn’t trust his voice not to crack and sting his throat, so he doesn’t say anything. At least, not until the Demogorgon stoops and wraps an arm around his backside, lifting him effortlessly onto its shoulder. He holds Frank gently and the killer does not struggle, has no need to. He simply folds his arms and rests his cheek atop them. He’s always noticed the Demogorgon smells a bit like sulfur and earth and it’s not as disturbing as it probably should be.  
  
It taps a clawed hand to his ass and Frank snorts, shifting a little so he can peer at the plant-like head. He pokes the creature once, holding up his finger in admonishment; it gurgles that same laughing sound and Frank clucks his tongue. "Don’t push your luck, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> we interrupt your regularly scheduled dwight content to bring you.....this. i'm so sorry. find me on xbox (ACTUAL DWIGHT) and PS4 (Antiochs) and also tumblr @ [oh-grabbin-fee](https://oh-grabbin-fee.tumblr.com/). frank's a monster fucker and you can't change my mind.


End file.
